The Baby's Daddy
by Kylelover101
Summary: Ponyboy Curtis left his daughter with her mother, two uncles and the gang. Leaving them forever. Missing out on his daughter's life. While Ponyboy was gone, his daughter couldn't help but wonder, who was her father? a story for: MaddisonIsABeliever
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, to those who haven't met or remember me from my last stories, Kylelover101 is here. I have been up-dating on my stories, yes, but I thought about this and I HAVE TO do it! I know I have other stories that need to be up-dated and I'm working on them, but If I get too caught up in this story, please PM me telling me so, (and don't do it in a rude manner, please act your age and be an adult or be a teenager and do it polietly) Well, I hope you all enjoy this story.**

This sotry goes out to: **MadisonIsABeliever**

Get Ready Maddi, hold on to that seat belt, you're gonna' need it. LOL

**Summary: **Ponyboy Curtis left his daughter with her mother, two uncles and the gang. Leaving them forever. Missing out on his daughter's life. While Ponyboy was gone, his daughter couldn't help but wonder, who was her father?

**A/N: **Ponyboy is fifteen when he has the child, but twent-five later on in the story.

**EVERYONE! THIS IS AN INTRODUCTION TO THE STORY. THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT THIS IS ACTUALLY THE PROLOUGE. THE REST OF THE STORY INVOLVES A LOT OF FLASHBACKS. **

**THIS IS NOT THE STORY, IT'S JUST A CHAPTER!**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK. <strong>

**TULSA, 1969**

_Ponyboy Curtis was packing his bag he had kept secretly hidden in the closet. He pacled some money he had saved up (which was well over a few thousand dollars) He had some of his clothes and some food. Tonight, he would be cathcing a bus and moving out of this town. He couldn't keep her safe and he knew that. He walked slowly over to the white cradle that held his sweet child. He pickked her up gently and kissed her cheeks, her forhead and her little nose. Then he stroked her little hairs she had going. He cried for a fre seconds but kept it down, as to not wake up Sodapop. Who was laying in bed, unaware of what was going to happen. _

_Ponyboy set the little child down, she was only three months old. _

**I have to do this**_ he thought,_ **it's the only way the Socs won't harm her even more. **

_With that, Ponyboy left the room, leaving a note telling his family how much he loved them. He put the picture of his daughter and him in his pocket (there was another one laying around here somewhere) and left the house. He left the house as soon as Darry woke up. Darry, having to leave for work a little later then usual decided to make some Coffee, maybe chat with Ponyboy. He wasn't happy about the idea of Ponyboy knocking Cherry up and having her live with them, but she's family now and his niece was only a baby, he couldn't say no to them. _

_Darry entered the kitchen to find the light already on. _

_He looked at the table. There was a note, a picture. And no Ponyboy to be found. _

* * *

><p><strong>5 YEARS LATER-1974<strong>

Cherry opened her eyes to finding a little girl on her bed. She smiled and kissed her nose. The girl giggled and opened up her green-gray eyes they were wide and big, and along with her hair and nose, she resembled Ponyboy. Which only made Cherry's heart feel both sad and glad.

"Hi mommy." The girl smiled.

"Morning, baby." Cherry smiled again. "Why don't you get somthing to eat?" The girl nodded and left to the kitchen.

**Cherry's POV**

I walked over to my vanity. It was Darry and Sodapop's mother's old vanity and it was old but very pretty. I walked over there to put on my make up. I put on black eyeliner and eye shaddow. Then I put on some light pink lipstick and lip gloss. I picked out a nice pair of black skinny pants (Girls can wear these now! Yes!) and I was looking for a shirt when I came across somthing that reminded me of Ponyboy. It was his old track uniform shirt. I sighed and put it on.

I walked into the living room to the Greasers who were sitting around.

"Hello, Steve, Dallas, Johnny and Keith." I said at once.

They nodded or mumbled at me. So is this what greasers do? If I were with the Socs, (which I ditched for Ponyboy and my daughter) We would of been dancing around or going to a party. But I guess Greasers aren't so bad, they treat me like a lady insted of a ho.

I walked into the kitchen to see Darry and Sodapop talking to my daughter, Maddison.

"Then, when you turn at the right angle" Sodapop was using a red toy car as an example.

"EEER! You do a wheelie." sodapop smiled.

"Can we do that with the truck?" She asked absent-mindedly.

"Noooo'" Darry laughed.

"This girl's an auto head, she's my nicece." Sodapop smiled. Maddison smiled and went on eating her food. She started school last week and I've been getting a little edgy on the whole "greaser and soc" thing. They do exist in elementry school. But I'm not sure if kindergarden applys to that choice.

I sighed and sipped my coffee that was handed to me. Sodapop and Steve started telling Maddison about boys and how they're icky and gross and to never go neer then in school.

"Unless it's one of the gang members or anyone we introduce you to." Sodapop added. I laughed, I can't believe how over-protecitve they are of her. Ponyboy' would probably do the same thing. I sighed then looked at my coffee. Ponyboy...He's been gone for five years to this day. I gulped, I know he had his reasons for leaving, but he couldn't of told me in person insted of a note? I began to have tears fall down on my face.

"Mommy?" Maddison asked. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," I said. "get ready for school, baby." She nodded and left the room. I sighed and looked at my feet. Sodapop probably read my mind becuase he came over to me and told me:

"Ponyboy will come back, he will." Sodapop said.

"He's five years too late." I said. "He's not coming back." I said. "He won't Sodapop, my girl needs a father and he's not here." I got up and left the room. I had to bring Maddison to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Greasers_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Outsiders!_

The classroom was filled with children laughing and getting along like the should. They were coloring, playing with the playfood making it into a tea party. They played with stuffed animals, some were helping teachers or just talking. All accept one girl. She was sitting in the back of the room trying to figure out what to do. The teacher told everyone in the class that they would draw a picture of their family and when they were doneand only if they were done, they would be able to play.

Maddison drew a picture of Dallas, Johnny, Steve, Two-Bit, Darry, Sodapop and her mommy. But one boy made a comment that she didn't have a Dad in the picture. Maddison never knew what a dad was. she'd never had one before. So she sat there, puzzled on why she didn't have a dad.

* * *

><p><strong>One year later 1975<strong>

Maddison was swinging on a swing in the backyard. Everyone was out doing what they wanted and her mother was sun tanning. Not wanting to be bothered. Maddison fixed the ruffles in her dress and started swinging. She didn't go very high becuase she was scared of heights. Maddison felt like she did a long time ago, and how she never had a dad. She didn't want to talk about it. She figured her daddy didn't love her so that's why she never asked about him.

She saw pictures of Her Daddy. And she was a spiting image of him-only she had her mother's fenime complex. Maddison started twirling in the swings, keeping her feet on the ground. She looked at her mother who twiddled her fingers at her, Maddison smiled sheepishly and looked back on the ground.

In the yard behind them, she heard a girl laughing her dad was pushing her on the swing they owned.

"Too bad I don't have a dad to push me." Maddison said.

* * *

><p>Cherry was frosting the cake on her daughter's birthday cake. She wasn't quick enough becuase Sodapop stuck his fingers in the frosting and took a taste.<p>

"Get out of here!" Cherry laughed. She wasn't quick enough for Dallas either or two-Bit.

"Damn, woman you're getting slow." Dallas teased.

"Damn, man for being a boy you sure as hell don't look like you got any balls!" Cherry snapped. She still had a little bit of Soc-talking in her. But she could feel the "Greaserness" being thrown at her and accepted it. She even started looking like a greaser. Maddison was in the other room, looking at a picture of her dad. She felt tears run down her face. Darry walked in to see this. And he thought "Oh, God." Darry approched Cherry and informed her that it was time to tell Maddison about Ponyboy.

When Maddison went to bed that night (after having a wonderful party) Her mother came in, tucked her in and told Maddison that they needed to talk. Darry would be in the conversation too.

"Maddion, I understand you're conserned about your father." Cherry said.

"All you need to know, is that he loved you-and very much."

"Why did he leave then?" Maddison asked.

"Daddy-went on a mission, a quest." Darry lied. "He had to find the beautiful princess and help the land of-"

"ha-hammmah-" Darry strugled.

"Hannah-deltor" Cherry couldn't make it out, but Maddions was so absent-minded she couldn't tell they were lying.

"Oh...so Daddy's a prince?" She asked. "And I'm a princess?"

"Yes, yes you are." Cherry said.

"Oh, well, I have somthing to brag about at school now!" She smiled. darry kissed Maddison goodnight and Cherry did too. When they stepped out the room, Maddison couldn't sleep.

"I'm a princess..." She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Tlusa-1981<strong>

Maddison walked out of her house and was on her way to school. It was a hot day and she had track practice after school. being thirteen right now felt great to Maddison. She could stay out a little later (if she called the house that is) she could join a track team, and if she was lucky find a boy.

Maddison was walking threw Tlusa when she accidently bumped into a man.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Maddison apologized.

"No, No I was staring up at the sky, and wasn't watching where I was going, it's my fault." The man apologized. The man had dark-auburn hair, depressed green grey eyes but he had a smile on his face.

"Well, I'll have to go now, carry on." Maddison said polietly.

The man nodded and headed in the direction where the houses were. Maddison was a fast runner. She loved to run on the team. She was the fastes runner her coach had ever seen (well, he wouldn't tell her but he was Maddison's father's coach too, so not to be over-dramatic about it, he didn't mention her father)

When Maddison walked out of the gym she met up with Angela Sheppards's child, Massie.

"What's up, Maddison?" she smiled.

"Nothing, hey look-" Maddison pointed to the trophy case they were putting up some old trophies as well as some new ones.

Maddison and Massie walked over to them and Maddison couldn't believe her eyes.

"Maddison, you never told me your dad was on the track team too." Massie said as she pointed at a gold trophy that had Ponyboy's name on it, and under his name had the year 1969. The year Maddison was born.

"I-I didn't know either."

* * *

><p>Maddison walked up the steps to her house when she was a car that was never there parked out in the driveway. She wondered who could be here, was it Two-Bit? Or Dallas and Johnny? It might be Steve, but Steve doesn't drive a Caddy.<p>

Maddison opened the door to see Darry, sodapop and her mother sitting in the living room with the same man she had bumped into on the streets. The man looked over his shoulder and stared at Maddison, then he stood up and walked over to her.

"Maddison Curtis?" He asked. Then he smiled, tears almost coming out of his eyes. "Oh, my God." He breathed.

"What's goin' on?" Maddison asked.

Cherry stood up. "Hon, do you remember me telling you about your dad? Well, this is your dad." She looked at Ponyboy, who was slightly taller then Cherry. Maddison looked at the man who had left her. she fought hard to keep back the tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue?<strong>

**-Kylelover101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, to those who haven't met or remember me from my last stories, Kylelover101 is here. I have been up-dating on my stories, yes, but I thought about this and I HAVE TO do it! I know I have other stories that need to be up-dated and I'm working on them, but If I get too caught up in this story, please PM me telling me so, (and don't do it in a rude manner, please act your age and be an adult or be a teenager and do it polietly) Well, I hope you all enjoy this story.**

This sotry goes out to: **MadisonIsABeliever**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Maddison's POV<strong>

I bit my lip so hard it must of been bleeding. But I wasn't focused on that. I'm focused on who is standing in front of me. This man claims to be my father. But if he's my dad, why did he leave? Why did he wait until now to be with me?

"Honey, we'll leave you alone." Mom said Darry, Sodapop and mom left the room leaving me alone with "Dad" I felt a little weird being alone with him. I mean I just met him and I don't feel all that hot about beingleft alone with him.

"Maddison, you've grown up." "Dad" pointed out. I nodded. "And you've skipped a grade I hear your mom say?" I nodded again, I think it's best if I don't talk right about now.

"Well, come on let me hear ya talk." "Dad" Laughed. I looked at "Dad" I smiled and sighed.

"Hi." I said. Dad frowned as if I had done somthing wrong.

"Maddison, I understand why you're either mad or sad with me, and I don't blame you for feeling that way. But I had to do what I had to do. It was the only way you would be safe." He said. "I didn't want you to have to go threw what I had to growing up. More or less having stangers go after you for my doings."

I nodded. Not understanding but listening.

"Oh." was all I could make out.

* * *

><p>Ponyboy-Dad. (Urgh, it's DAD Get it right, Maddison) stayed for dinner that night, actually he stayed well into the night and when I woke up he was sleeping with mom. It felt so strange, having him here. If I were a little kid Mom would probably tell me that dad came back from rescuing the princess. or somthing my uncle and her made up.<p>

But, "a little kid" happened a long time ago.

"So I have a job downtown I work as a novelist-" We were hearing about dad's job and how there will be tons of more money around the house now that he's living here. Darry and Sodapop seem a little edgy that he's back. My "Dad" and my uncles had a long talk in the living room one night about him and how he left 12 years ago.I really should be happy that my dad's back but I just can't find the words to put it in about how I feel. I get so angry everytime he talks, looks or is next to me. I hold it in with all my might, my anger wants to blow up at him about him not being here for when I was growing up, but the other half of me, wants to run up to him like I was a kid or somthing and hug him with all my might and hearing him promise me that he'll never leave me.

"Maddison?" I looked over to see mom. I smiled sweetly. Aoiding eye-contact with my father.

"Maddison, I would like to talk to you on my own...After dinner is that okay?" "Dad" asked I only nodded. I didn't want to look at his face. Somthing inside me, boiled with anger and frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue?<strong>

**I'M SORRY BUT I NEED IDEAS! PLEASE HELP ME!**

**-Kylelover101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, to those who haven't met or remember me from my last stories, Kylelover101 is here. I have been up-dating on my stories, yes, but I thought about this and I HAVE TO do it! I know I have other stories that need to be up-dated and I'm working on them, but If I get too caught up in this story, please PM me telling me so, (and don't do it in a rude manner, please act your age and be an adult or be a teenager and do it polietly) Well, I hope you all enjoy this story.**

This sotry goes out to: **MadisonIsABeliever**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Maddison's POV<strong>

After dinner, "Dad" gets me alone.

"Maddison, how about I take you out of school tomorrow and we I don't know-catch up?" Dad smiles sweetly and me and I force a quick smile back.

"Sure." I mumble.

Dad smiled even bigger at me and pulled me into an awquard hug. I don't hug him back, becuase he's holding me too tight and the other reason is: I can't find a reason to hug him. Even though I hugged my pillow during the nights I wished he'd come back into my life.

"So, tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay! Can't wait!"

I can...

* * *

><p>Then next morning I woke up remembering I could sleep in for a little while longer, "Dad" pulled me out of school. I smiled and nuzzled into my covers for a bit longer until the door opened and I saw-HIM!<p>

"Maddison, hon? Ready to get up?" He smiled.

"No." I mumbled.

"Well, I thought we'd go to the bookstore and see what kind of things you like there." He smiled. I know he's trying to be friendly and all, but it's not working.

"Sure." I groan.

So, an hour later, were at the bookstore and "Dad" and I are in the check out when someone notices me "Dad"

"Ponyboy?" He smiled.

"Hey! Randy, long time, no see!"

"Yeah! How's the wife and Babe doing?"

"Samantha is doing well, and my Baby Charlie is-" Who's he talking about? Samantha?, Charlie? Did "Dad" walk out on me when I was a baby, found another girl and got her knocked up too? The thought of that made me so mad. My "Dad" the men in our lives we were supposed to find protective and look up to them, go out and do this?

"You know, when Maddison was a baby he-"

"Hey, "Dad"!" I yelled. "Why don't you tell your friend a story about me when I was seven? Or eight! Oh, that's right you wern't here for that! You were off Lolly-gaging with your girlfriend1"

"Girlfriend?" He asked.

"You know what? Fuck you! Fuck you, your life and I don't cae if you're my father or not! You never will be!" And with that, I run out of the store. IO run to as far as my legs will let me, which is the lot. I breathed in and out, I was tired I sat down and started to cry. How could my "dad" do that to me? He thinks he can talk about me and shit!

I hate him!

"Maddison?" I turned and saw Johnny.

"Hi, Johnnycakes." I said. Johnny was Ponyboy's best friend. Johnny told me about Ponyboy once, but not everything.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I hate my dad! He's a dyke that needs to rot in hell! I hate him for leaving my mother and me, what did we do wrong? Why could he do that to us?"

I started crying harder now Johnny pout his hand on my sholder.

"You probably don't know what a Soc is, do ya?" He asked.

"No." I said. Johnny bit his lip and looked at me. He pulled out a hardcovered book that said The Outsiders on the cover, it's writer: P.M. Curtis. It was my Dad's book alirght, I wonder why I never saw it before?

"Want me to read you this, so you can understand your dad some more?" Johnny asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, As I stepped out into the light from the darkness of the movie house, I had two things on my mind, Paul Newman and a ride home..." I leanred the fear my "Dad" went through, but I listened some more. It was when Johnny read the word "soc" is when I shook in fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue?<strong>

**I'M SORRY BUT I NEED IDEAS! PLEASE HELP ME!**

**-Kylelover101**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey, This is Kylelover101 with a little NOTE, I will up-date faster if you all can help me with somthing. I have a friend who's new to the Fanfiction world: **_The Un-wanted angel_**. She really needs reviews on her story it's not an outsiders story but if you all could at least check it out and review for her that will totally make this story get up-dated faster. I promise. **

**thanks so much! **

**-Kylelover101 **

**(now enjoy the next chapter of: The Baby's Daddy)**


	5. Chapter 5

This sotry goes out to: **MadisonIsABeliever**

**I own nothing. D:-AaaaaW!**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Maddison's POV<strong>

Johnny, uncle Johnny killed a Soc! Johnny had finished reading that part, I suddenly went pale. My cheeks felt hot and my eyes went wide. Uncle Johnny saved my dad's life. Wow!

"Maddison, do you think that maybe now you sould consider at-least trying to become friends with your dad?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know. If he wanted to be my Dad, why did he leave my mother and me?" I asked.

Johnny shrugged. "We'll find out sooner or later...did you know Ponyboy lost his parents?" He asked. I shook my head no. I had no idea "Dad" lost his parents.

"Imagine how he must of felt, having to leave you." Johnny said. How did Dad feel when he left me?

"So, where did you both hide?" I asked.

"Oh, Windrixvill. In an old chruch." Johnny said. "It's burt down now."

Windrixvill eh? Very well, if Dad loves me so much, lets see if he can come "get me"

"Johnny, I think I'll go home now." I said standing up and walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course you will, Maddison." He smiled.

Windrixvill here I come.

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

"Maddison!" I hollered. I started looking around town, she wasn't anywhere I thought she would be. But then again, I haven't been around my baby girl to even know what her adoring color was, I'm such a horrible father. Especially after walking out on her and Cherry. It was wrong in one way, but safer for them in another. after what happened with Bob, Socs started wanting revenge, it was when I realized that Cherry had become pregnant was when I found out I put someone's life in danger...that life belonging to my daughter.

"Maddison!" I called. Of course, I got strange looks from strangers and laughs from kids I had no idea were skipping school.

I felt horrible. This was all my fault! It had to be. I made her so mad, and they way she yelled at me and screaming I hate you ate me, it all piled into one big emotion: Guilt. I was a horrible parent. Cherry did so much more then I ever will in my entire life time. I'm pretty sure Maddison won't even speak to me after this blow out we had today.

"Maddi! Please answer me!" I called. Running down the street I started looking in allys and stores. No Maddison, no daughter, just like it was years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Cherry's POV<strong>

It was really quite a shock to me seeing Ponyboy for the first time in fifteen years. I couldn't believe how much I missed him and hated him in one emotion. I wanted to strangle the shit out of him but at the same time, hug and love him and beg for him to never leave me again. I wondered how Maddison and Ponyboy were doing. I hoped they were "patching up" but I'm sure it'll take more than a day to do fifteen years of "patching up" to do. I sighed and turned on the TV.

Nothing was on, nothing.

"Cherry!" The door burst open and I tunred around.

"Ponyboy?" There in the doorway stood Ponyboy, breathing heavily and trying to gasp for air.

"Where's Maddison?" Ponyboy asked.

"She's not with you?" I asked. Ponyboy and I looked at one another and both bolted out the door. Where's my baby girl?

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue?<strong>

**I'M SORRY BUT I NEED IDEAS! PLEASE HELP ME!**

**-Kylelover101**


	6. Chapter 6

This sotry goes out to: **MadisonIsABeliever I hope you liked the story so far! **

**Apparently, I own nothing. D:-AaaaaW! If I did own The Outsiders, I'm sure the story would be different and I'd just write about Sodapop and how cute he is. LOL**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Maddison's POV<strong>

It was freezing when I felt the train start to speed up. The icy wind hit my gentle face. It wouldn't of been so bad if I had on a heavier coat. But it was almost winter, it was the end of November, so that could be a reason as to why it was always cold at night. I was curled up and sitting in a box car, with the door open staring at the stars, riding the train and going to where Johnny said my father and he went to hide from the Cops. I huddled and curled into a ball. My hands felt so frozen, as if they were about to fall off! I started wondering if I was really doing the right thing, as in going to the old church.

"I have to be. I am" I said.

I had to get away from "Dad" I grit my teeth. How in the hell could he ever understan the pain I went through? I had to go and live in this world, wondering if I had a daddy. And when I did find out I had one, I wondered everyday where he was. If he liked me, if he ever even wanted me. I would always think about that, everyday. Anytime almost constantly. When other girls had their father's pick them up for school, or on Father's day, everyday seemed to be a constant reminder of how I didn't have a father.

"I hate him" I said.

I hated Ponyboy Curtis with all my heart. I wnat him to suffer like I have, I want him to know what it's like loosing somone you love. He probably never did. He was probably spoiled and bratty growing up. He probably had both of his parents at my age! He probably left becuase he didn't want to deal with the responsibility of being a partent (like most teenage dads do) I hate him. With a burning pation. I had to stay awake or I might miss my stop. I have never been to this town. But Johnny and "Ponyboy" have. Johnny told me that he and "Ponyboy" stayed in an old abandoned Church that hadn't been used since the late thirties. Johnny said that somthing happened at the church but he never told me what. And that due to the "incident" it landed him in the hospital.

It was probably "Ponyboy's" fault.

God, I hate saying his name!

* * *

><p><strong>Cherry's POV<strong>

"Thank you." I said, sadly. The poliece had just left the house. I called them telling about my missing daughter. I closed the door gently and looked over at Ponyboy, he had his hands in his face and I could hear him silently sobbing. I sat next to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"It's not your fault she's just-"

"IT IS MY FAULT!" He cried. "I LEFT HER! I SOULND'T OF EVER LEFT YOU OR HER!"

I sighed. I felt that he SOULDN'T of left us, but then agian, he told me himself he'd be putting us in danger. Becuase after Socs found out that Ponyboy was with his friend Johnny, when Bob was murdered, they wanted Ponyboy's blood spilled too. Ponyboy hated to leave me. He told me he had to so he or I...Including Maddison wouldn't be hurt.

I believed him. He kept his promise.

"Maybe you need to re-trace your steps, what did you do when you ran away?" I asked. Ponyboy slowly looked up. And nodded.

"Windrixvill!" He said. He quickly grabbed his coat, put it on and ran out the door. I had a feeling Ponyboy knew where my daughter was. I wanted to go, but maybe it's best if Ponyboy finds her himself. So he can reason with Maddison about what happened years ago.

"Bring her home." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I know this chapter was really, really short. But I'm sort of in a slump and need some ideas. So Ponyboy's going atfter his daughter, who's on her way to Windrixvill. But should somthing happen along the way? If you have any ideas, please tell me either threw PM messaging or in your reviews-which I need badly. So, message me, or telll me in reviews. (And be creative)<strong>

**Thank you all for bearing with me :)**

**Review please. **

**-Kylelover101**


	7. Chapter 7

This sotry goes out to: **MadisonIsABeliever I hope you liked the story so far! **

**Apparently, I own nothing. D:-AaaaaW! If I did own The Outsiders, I'm sure the story would be different and I'd just write about Sodapop and how cute he is. LOL**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Maddison's POV<strong>

I started walking up a tall, tall hill. It was almost the size a mountain (not really, I was just saying that becuase my legs were throbbing and I was tired from having to stay up all night because I didn't want to miss my stop) I smiled when I saw...that church?

"What?" I yelled. This wasn't a church! This was-nothing! It had boards, black ashes and a tarp swaying in the wind. As if it were burned to the ground. I sank to my knees. Why did I believe Johnny! But then agian, it wasn't his fault, he never told me what happened to the church. He just told me it was where he and "Ponyboy" stayed.

I bit my lip and started to form tears. Now where to I go?

I heard footsteps but didn't turn back. The footsteps stopped next to me and I noticed a nice pair of black shoes, and black pants. I didn't bother to look up, knowing who it was and the last person I wanted to see at the moment.

"It seems like forever since I've been here." HE said.

I looked away. Ponyboy looked down at me.

"You scared me, and your mom." He said. "I thought you were dead, like my parents." I started to get curious. His parents? I knew they were dead, but what was he talking about?

"They died in an autowreck when I was only thirteen-no, scratch that. I was fourteen, they got in an autowreck before my birthday, they died on my birthday." Ponyboy said, he knelt down to me and I could almost see tears in his eyes.

I felt horrible.

"I had to do it." He said. "Maddison, I think you should know now why I left so long ago." He sat on the ground next to me and started breathing. He spoke seconds later.

"Maddison, I left becuase not only for my safty, but for yours and your mothers." He explained.

"Mine and mom's?" I asked. Why?

"You see, once there were this gang called the Socs, they hated us, The Greasers. Well, that went on for a few years until I did somthing horrible with my best friend Johnny..." He told me the story of his running away, and why, he told me what happened when he got back home.

"Johnny died." He said, finally. My eyes went wide. Johnny...Died? Then who in the hell was I talking to all these years? I started to get scared, but relaxed when I remembered how kind Johnny was to me in his..."form" Ponyboy went on with his story.

"So then, the Socs wanted revenge. After your mom, who's an ex Soc, realized that she was pregnant with you not only did I get hell from your uncle Darry." He smiled at that. "But I realized that I was putting you in danger."

I grew even more curious. "How?" I asked.

"Socs started stalking your mother. Pretty soon, it got to the point where I didn't want her to leave the house, fearing that she was gonna' get raped or somthing that could harm her and you" He looked up at me.

"So, I figured that if I left, they'd come looking for me and leave you two alone, fortanutally, that worked." He breathed in. "Unfortanutally, that made me loose time being with you and with the ones I love. I left, not only becuase I had to, but becuase I knew that was the only solution to keeping you from harm's way."

I nodded, feeling horrible.

"I tried to send you letters, I tried." He said. "But...I was scared that you'd reject me or somthing and when I first met you...for the second time in your life...You seemed so happy. You smiled at me, you were so grown up. Then when-" He paused, I knew what he was talking about. When I "rejected" him.

I looked at Ponyboy. He was crying, truly crying!

I did what I yearned to do for years. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he pulled me into his chest. Hearing him softly cry, (though it was hard to make out, becuase he was so quiet at crying) and feeling the tears from his eyes on my back made me realize that he loved me. He Loves me.

"I love you, Dad" I said.

Dad smiled. "I love you too, Maddi"

"Maddi?" I asked "I like it, my first nickname."

Dad smiled at me, "Come on, you know where I went after this?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, the hospital" I said.

Dad looked at me strange. "Well, actually it was Dairy Queen, but if you want to go to the hospital, that's fine with me" He joked.

"No, no that's fine, I'll go to Dairy Queen." I smiled, I felt like a kid, for the first time in a long time. Dad smiled, We walked to the red Mustang hand in hand. I then remembered the book I had stored under my jacket that I wore.

"Gone with The Wind." I smiled. Dad looked at me and laughed.

"Haven't read that book in ages, like father like daughter I guess." I looked at him .

"I thought it was like-father like son" I said.

"Nah, last time I saw you, you were a girl" He smiled. "Want me to read that to you?" He asked.

"Sure" I smiled. "It's over a thousand pages though." Getting into Dad's car, we cranked up the sterio, Evlis was playing and even though we looked like a bunch of retard having the sterio cranked up, eating ice cream and having my dad read to me in the parking lot, I didn't care.

I had my daddy back, that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>NO, THIS IS NOT the last chapter of The Baby's Daddy. In fact I have at least twenty more chapters to go. Things will get wild after this, though.<strong>

**Review please. **

**-Kylelover101**


	8. Chapter 8

This sotry goes out to: **MadisonIsABeliever I hope you liked the story so far! **

**Apparently, I own nothing. D:-AaaaaW! If I did own The Outsiders, I'm sure the story would be different and I'd just write about Sodapop and how cute he is. LOL**

**29 more chapters to go**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Ponyboy's POV<strong>

"The End..." I finished. It was day four of Mine and Maddison's "Father-daughter" bonding. And I'm loving each and every second of it. She's such a sweet girl, I still feel horrible for missing out on most of her life. I want nothing more than to go back in time and jsut see my little girl again.

"Wow.." Maddison said. Then smiled at me. "Read it again!"

"This took us four days to read." I smiled.

"So, it'll take us four more days. I don't care, read it again!" She cried "Please, Please, please...For a Pepsi?"

I glared at her. "Who told you my weakness?" I asked.

"Uncle Sodapop." She giggled. Just then, sodapop walked in from working on a car, he went for a glass of water when he saw me glaring at him, he took two steps back and ran out the door, screaming for Darrry. I knew he was just playing by the wink he gave me.

Maddison giggled. "Wow, that's just...Oh my god."

"Maddison, have you got any homework?" I asked.

"No. Finished it. Dave helped me." she smiled, she started fixing her nails. Who was this Dave kid?

"Who's Dave?" I asked. Maddison froze, great, I leave and my daughter's an infant and has no idea what's a girl and what's a boy and now I come back only to hear that "Dave" helped her with her homework.

"No one, just...a boy." She said.

I cocked my eyebrow. Just. A. Boy. The three words I did not want to only hear but think about. This Dave sounds like a total Fag to me. But that's just my dad instincs kicking in. I helped Maddison with some house hold chores while everyone else was out. It was odd knowing Two-Bit only dropped in at times, Dallas and Johnny wern't here, niether Tim or Curly Sheppard. Maddison and I talked. About a lot of things really, she told me about her school life and friends she had. The one question that (pierced my heart) she asked me was-

"Were you sad giving me up?"

I looked at her when she said that, eyes half-lided and looking as if she would cry. That night. was the worst night of my life. It all started with some Socs stalking Cherry, pretty soon they knew where I lived. But it wasn't cherry they were after, it was me. So, to get rid of them, I left. I originaly wanted to leave before Maddison was born so I wouldn't get attached, but...

"Yes." I said. "Of course I was. You and a lot of other people were on my mind every second of every day. Especially you." I stated. "Not a day went by when I didn't think about you."

Maddison smiled. I think that's what she needed to hear.

* * *

><p>It was just her and I for the afternoon, I showed her some of my books I wrote, one being The Outsiders, it was now a film, I still think they got the charactors wrong. Maddison told me about her school life (other than that Dave asshole who needs to stay away from my little girl) and how she's trying out for track team. I smiled, I was glad she was trying out in Track, she's following my footsteps.<p>

"Soda's back" I heard Sodapop sing as he walked in the door.

"Hi, Sodapop." I smiled. "I'm gonna' kick your ass for telling Maddi my weakness!" I smiled, runing after him, I tackled him to the ground, but ten years of fitness club, I still couldn't oer power my big brother. Maddison smiled. I treasure every moment I have with her. I just hope that she won't hate me for leaving her.

* * *

><p><strong>NO, THIS IS NOT the last chapter of The Baby's Daddy. In fact I have at least twenty more chapters to go. Things will get wild after this, though.<strong>

**Review please. **

**-Kylelover101**


End file.
